Dustpelt
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, LionClan (Modern) |death = Slain by badgers |postdeath =StarClan |namest =Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Unknown Dustpaw Dustpelt Dustpelt Dustpelt |familyt = Father: Mother: Mate: Brother: Sisters: Half-Brother: Sons: Daughters: |familyl = Fuzzypelt Robinwing Ferncloud Ravenpaw Brindleface, Frostfur Longtail Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud |mentor = Redtail, Darkstripe |apps = Ashfur, Sorreltail (temporarily), Squirrelflight, Hazeltail |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Clan in Need, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = Bramblestar's Storm }} Dustpelt is a lithe, heavy, dark brown tabby tom with a graying muzzle and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm ''A Dangerous Path ''The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Ravenpaw's Farewell Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *He was mistakenly called light brown in ''A Dangerous Path. *In the British edition of Rising Storm, Dustpelt isn't listed in the allegiances.Revealed in British edition of Rising Storm, allegiances *He was mistakenly called Dustpaw in Rising Storm, despite already having received his warrior name. *Dustpelt was snarky with Firestar at first because he liked Sandstorm, but she loved Firestar, and not him. *In Dark River, there is a typo mistakenly calling Dustpelt 'Dusltpelt'. *Vicky thinks that it is possible that Dustpelt and Ravenpaw reconciled.https://www.facebook.com/Vicky-Holmes-13-of-the-Erin-Hunters-29566467453/posts_to_page/ Family Members Mother: :Robinwing: Father: :Fuzzypelt: Brothers: :Unidentified kits: :Ravenpaw: Sisters: :Frostfur: :Brindleface: Half-Brother: :Longtail: Mate: :Ferncloud: Sons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Daughters: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Nieces: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: Grandson: :Toadstep: Granddaughters: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Great-Nephews: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Great-Nieces: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Fernsong: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :HoneykitRevealed on Kate's blog |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Kit Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Males Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Major Character